


Nighttime Waltz [Podfic]

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Jack is a different person at night, but not for the reasons people expect.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nighttime Waltz [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nighttime Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184197) by [engagemythrusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/pseuds/engagemythrusters). 



[Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Z0c_UvT_8mB1d8dq3kgR_lwQ0j4NyIy/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact about myself: I used to hate writing in the present tense. Now, I can only write in the present tense, apparently. Odd.  
> Unedited.  
> Normally, I say, 'Thank's for reading! Have a nice day!' but this is a sleepy fic, so I'll say instead: Thank you for reading, and I'll bid you good night!
> 
> Hey, Jackdaw here! I'm also on Tumblr as shejustcalledmeafish, so come say hi! Or if you want me to read one of your fics, dm me there, and we can talk. (Hint, it's 99% likely to be a yes)


End file.
